Not Quite a Handprint
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Castiel is forced to rescue Sam from a demon, and in doing so, accidentally creates a bond, one very different than what he created when he pulled Dean out of Hell.


**Title:** Not Quite a Handprint  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sam/Castiel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,260  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Attempted non-con (implied), AU, set during season 5, Castiel was never losing his powers, bottom!Sam  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters and I'm not making money of it.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Castiel is forced to rescue Sam from a demon, and in doing so, accidentally creates a bond, one very different than what he created when he pulled Dean out of Hell.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I was a pinch hitter for the supernatural reversebang, and I wrote this story in 2 days.

* * *

><p>Sam opens his eyes and shuts them tight right away. The light is dim, but it feels blinding to him. His head is pounding, and he doesn't know where he is. He tries to open his eyes slightly, just enough to have a look at the room he's in, but the slightest movement of his head causes the room to spin.<p>

Sam feels sloppy, drunk. He feels like his head is spinning, and, unbidden, the night he met Jess springs to mind. She was gorgeous, like always, and he'd been too shy to go over. A friend gave him liquid courage, which had gotten him to talk to her, but hadn't exactly gotten her thrilled at the idea of going out with him. He had been lucky that Jess had given him a second chance to impress her.

He digresses, though. It is not the time for a trip down memory lane. He has more important things to think of, like where is he, who or what brought him here, and how is he going to get out.

Sam breathes deeply through his nose, trying to forestall the dizziness. When he cracks his eyes open again, he still feels slightly out of it, although his vision is no longer swimming. He is able to keep his eyes open to peer around him.

The room is dark and dank. There are no windows. There is a door with a small opening covered in bars. He unsteadily gets to his feet and slowly walks to the door. He catches himself on the wall and stops himself from falling. He tries the knob, even though he knows there's no point. Like he knew it would be, it's locked.

Sam looks through the opening and doesn't see any movement from outside. Of course, why should they worry? After all, Sam's not going anywhere.

_Where's Dean?_

The thought comes to him suddenly, and he realizes he should have thought about that right away. Dean isn't there, but they could be keeping him in a separate place.

He really wishes he remembered what happened. Maybe if he had his memories, he'd know what took him. If he knew that, at least Sam could have some kind of defense planned.

Even so, Sam needs a generalized plan. First things first, how to escape?

Sam holds the makeshift weapon and when the door opens, he's ready. He attacks and instantly knows it's demons he's up against. He knows the weapon won't do much, but it might buy him some time. He isn't sure how much time is needed, but any time will be better than none.

He fights fiercely. He knows the demons won't kill him. After all, they need him for Lucifer, but that doesn't mean they won't bring him to the breaking point. Sam knows he's strong, but he's afraid he might give in if he's tortured enough, and he'd never forgive himself if he lets Dean down once again.

He holds his own against the one demon. Sam wonders where the others are. It's very rare to find a demon working by itself. Almost never, actually.

Sam focuses on the here and now, though. He blocks the demon's arm, eyes searching for an escape. Suddenly, he's flung to the wall, and held there by invisible hands. Sam struggles despite the fact that it's pointless, and he knows it's futile. He won't admit defeat, though. He tries to move his arms – his legs, anything at all. He can't even move his head.

The demon smirks. "I might not be able to kill you, but there are always ways to get you to bend to my will and make you say yes." The demon wearing a male meatsuit unbuckles his pants and Sam gulps. He renews his struggle, which had gone lax, as the demon prowls closer, hand in its pants.

Sam closes his eyes as the demon gets closer. He still holds out hope, though. The sound of wings makes his eyes shoot open and all Sam sees is Castiel's back. He smiles widely as Castiel puts a hand to the demon's forehead, killing it, the gravity holding him to the wall gone. Sam slumps to the floor – his legs feel like jelly – and he tries to catch his breath as the adrenaline leaves his body.

Castiel turns to face Sam and the usually emotionless eyes seem to soften. Sam wonders if it's just his imagination. Castiel kneels and reaches out to touch Sam, although he hesitates.

_Does Castiel realize what might have happened if he hadn't made it in time?_ Sam wouldn't have thought Castiel could pick up the nuances, but why else would the angel hesitate? The angel never hesitates.

"I'm sorry it took so long. There was angel proofing done. It took Dean a while to find it and remove it."

Sam nods. "Where is Dean?" Sam asks haltingly.

"I told him to wait. He did not want to, of course." Sam snorts at that. Dean hates being forced to the sidelines, especially when it's Sam that's in danger. "I made him see that if things went south because of his involvement, it was you he was risking. He knows I'm quicker and stronger."

"I'm impressed that worked," Sam whispers.

Castiel blushes. "I might have put him to sleep."

Sam chuckles. "That sounds more like the Dean I know."

Castiel grips Sam's arm and lifts him to his feet. Sam looks at Castiel's blue eyes and Castiel returns the look. Out of nowhere, there is a flash of light that leaves Sam dizzy and his legs wobbly.

Castiel seems to be a bit unbalanced as well, and Sam hurries to steady him. "You okay?"

Castiel nods, but Sam knows his mind is elsewhere.

"Castiel, what was that?"

Castiel looks down at his hand, which is still holding onto Sam's arm. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"This." Castiel's lips descend, and it's like Sam's breath is being stolen from him, but in a very pleasant manner.

Sam returns the kiss, fingers going up to run through Castiel's hair.

Sam feels Castiel's arm around his waist. He feels his body being pulled closer to the angel's body. Sam gasps as their covered erections rub against each other in a delicious sensation.

Castiel's hands grope Sam's ass and push their bodies together. Sam arches his back and grinds against Castiel.

Castiel's lips move to Sam's neck and lick and nibble. Sam cants his head, which allows Castiel more access.

His hands go downward and skim over Castiel's chest as Castiel bites down, marking his neck.

"Castiel, what's happening to me? To us?"

Castiel ignores Sam's question and continues to pepper Sam's neck with kisses.

Sam pushes Castiel away and, before any complaints can be made, his lips crash onto Castiel's. Sam's tongue probes Castiel's lips, and both of their tongues meet.

Sam breathes through his nose to the best of his ability, not wanting to end the kiss. His hands go down to Castiel's erection, and he grips it though the pants.

Before Sam is aware of what's happening, they're at the motel room and Sam stumbles.

Castiel's mouth latches onto his neck as busy fingers work underneath his shirt.

Sam's mind races. He doesn't understand what's happening with his body, or with Castiel's body for that matter.

Sam never made it a secret that he was attracted to certain guys. Even though they never discussed it, Dean was very much aware of it. Even so, although Sam thought Castiel was good-looking, he never once dreamed of acting on his body's attraction to the angel. He had never been bold enough to act on it, and Castiel never once acted interested in him.

And now, suddenly, they can't keep their hands off of each other. It's not like Sam to act without thinking, and that's enough for his brain to implement some control over his body.

With all of his strength, Sam pushes Castiel away, ignoring his body's protestation at the move.

Castiel blinks as his tongue comes out to lick his own lips.

"Cas, what's happening? Something's different, and I want to know what."

Castiel scratches his head as genuine emotion shines in his eyes. "It is hard to explain."

"Try," Sam commands. "I'm not ordinarily so forward when it comes to sex, especially when the other person involved is a friend."

Castiel sits on the bed and Sam begins feeling itchy. It's as if his body craves Castiel's touch. Either the angel realizes it or he's feeling something similar, because he tugs Sam down next to him right away and their bodies gravitate toward each other so they touch, thigh-to-thigh.

Sam doesn't resist. Instead, he lays his head on Castiel's shoulder and allows the comforting presence to soothe him.

"Okay, it is like this. You know how when I pulled Dean from Perdition, I left a mark on him?"

Sam nods. "A handprint."

"When I used my grace to protect you from the demon, I left a mark on you as well. It is not on the physical plane, though. The mark I left is on your soul."

Sam still doesn't understand. He tilts his head so he can look at Castiel. He wants their eyes to meet so he can attempt to decipher what Castiel is thinking, but Castiel is resolutely keeping his eyes averted. "Cas, let's first ignore what leaving a mark on my soul did to us. We'll discuss that later on. I don't understand why this happened. It's not the first time you've protected me. What was so different about this time that the mark was left?"

Castiel shifts, and in that subtle movement, Sam can see he's uncomfortable. "Do you know what that demon was going to do to you?" Castiel asks monotonously, but Sam's not fooled.

He shivers at the reminder of what would have most likely happened if Castiel hadn't gotten there in time. "Yeah, I know what the plan was. It was meant to break me so I'd say 'yes.'"

Castiel pulls Sam closer. "Well, add that onto the fact that my feelings for you are a bit different now – it all accumulated in me wanting to keep you safe and..." Castiel pauses and looks down to meet Sam's eyes. He seems almost scared. He finally finishes the sentence as he whispers, "Mine."

Sam's eyes widen. He latches onto the first part of Castiel's admission. "Your feelings?"

Castiel blushes as he ducks his head shyly.

Sam has never seen the angel do that. Angels are not supposed to exhibit emotions, which mean they don't feel embarrassment and thus, they don't blush. Obviously that no longer applies to the once stoic angel.

"Well, my body seems to find you attractive. And I like spending time with you and talking to you."

Sam's heart thumps wildly in his chest at Castiel's admission. "Really?"

"Yes."

Sam has trouble believing that. Up until then, he had always thought Castiel merely tolerated him for Dean's sake. Now he's finding out just how wrong he truly was. "So, let me get this straight. Your attraction to me, along with the demon's intentions before you came, manifested in you marking my soul."

"Right."

"Is it for eternity?" Sam asks.

Castiel, almost indiscernibly, flinches. Too late, Sam realizes how that must have sounded. "Yes, an angel's mark cannot be erased," he states without feeling.

Sam presses a chaste kiss against Castiel's cheek. "I didn't mean to make it sound so negative. I'm new to this sort of thing and am just trying to figure out what I should expect."

Castiel nods, but Sam can tell he's still hurt by Sam question.

"So what is this mark doing to our bodies exactly? I'm really not the kind of man who has casual sex. That's always been more Dean's thing and it had been as if my mind simply shut off and stopped resisting."

Castiel swallows. "Due to the fact that part of the reason the mark happened was because of my attraction to you, it makes us crave physical touch. It will also lower our normal inhibitions where the other is concerned. At least until we complete the bond."

"And by 'complete the bond,' you mean sex, right?" Sam has to make sure.

"Correct."

They lapse into silence. Neither is sure what to say after that.

For Sam's part, on one hand, he's furious that the decision about whether to have any kind of relationship with Castiel was taken away from him. On the other hand, he feels a bit giddy after Castiel's feelings were revealed, especially now that he knows it wasn't unrequited like he thought it was.

Even so, he doesn't like having the choice taken away from him. And by the sound of it, the bond won't let up until it's consummated. Sam wonders how the bond will act once they have sex. Will they still yearn for each other, or can they go back to the way it was? And that's _if _Sam wants to go back to the way it was.

After all, it isn't everyday that the guy – erm, angel – you fantasize about admits to having feelings for you as well, or at least being attracted to you.

Sam wants to kiss Castiel, but something's stopping him, and it's not just the fact that Dean's nowhere to be found when Castiel had supposedly put him to sleep. Castiel doesn't seem too worried and that is good enough for him. "Cas, what happens after we have sex?"

Castiel again looks uncertain. "Although technically we wouldn't have to consummate the bond a second time, or third time, etcetera, we would need to be around each other often to satisfy it."

Sam nods. "That should be easy enough. You're around all the time anyways."

Sam's eyes lock on Castiel's lips when he wets them with his tongue. When the kiss happens, it takes Sam by surprise. It doesn't stop Sam from returning it with equal fervor. Castiel pulls back enough to whisper. "It doesn't mean I don't want to continue the sexual part of the bond," he admits. He hurries on to say, "I would never force you of course, but I would be remiss if I didn't tell you the truth about my desires."

Sam doesn't have to even think. Although he would have still liked to be given a choice initially, his racing heart and the fluttering in his stomach tells him what he wants. Instead of verbalizing his answer, Sam decides it's best to allow his actions to speak for him.

Sam pushes Castiel down and straddles the thin waist. Castiel's hands rest on Sam's hips, but he seems uncertain about whether they belong there. Sam's kiss is forceful. The firm pressure makes both of them groan before Sam's insistent tongue probes between Castiel's pliant lips.

Castiel continues gripping Sam's hips and blood rushes to Sam's cock. There is almost no blood in Sam's brain, but he retains enough thought process to realize Castiel needs help. Blindly, keeping his lips pressed to Castiel's, he moves Castiel's hands so they grip his ass, and then grins down, rubbing the covered erections.

Castiel takes the hint and uses his hands to push Sam's hips down over and over again. It's so good and Sam wants more, and faster. One of Sam's hands slips between the bodies to undo Castiel's pants. He's unsure of what he's going to find, but is pleasantly surprised to see Castiel goes commando.

_Probably sees no purpose of boxers_, Sam thinks. Sam strokes the hard length and causes Castiel's hips to buck wildly. He has never seen the angel lose control like this, and it's intoxicating knowing that Sam is the reason it's happening.

Sam continues to stroke, wanting to see Castiel to keep losing control. It's a perfectly enthralling sight. He kisses down Castiel's neck and nearly misses when the door opens.

"What the fuck?!"

Sam springs away from the bed, and Castiel blinks confusedly. "Hi, Dean." Sam waves. He tries to think about what he should say. All he comes up with is, "I thought Castiel put you to sleep." And he winces even as he says it.

Dean gulps. "He did. I woke up. I'm ready to bring in the cavalry to rescue you and what do I find? You can Castiel getting ready to fuck?"

Sam ignores that part. "Castiel got me out of it and finished off the demon who took me."

"Were you celebrating by getting your rocks off with each other?" Dean asks, incredulous.

Castiel finally comes to and stands. "Dean, I was under the impression that you knew Sam was bisexual." He turns to Sam. "Was I mistaken? Was it not public knowledge?"

Sam smiles as Castiel's brow furrows in his confusion. "No, Cas. You were right. Dean knows that I enjoy the male body as well as the female body." Sam faces Dean again. "I get it might be a bit of a shock, but I really don't know what Dean's problem is."

"I don't care if it's some random dude, but it's Cas."

Sam doesn't understand, and he makes sure Dean is aware of that. "Why does that matter? In a way it should be better. I actually care about Cas, and it's safer to be with someone I know. Least I know he's not a demon in disguise." Sam shudders at the thought.

"It matters!" Dean insists furiously.

Castiel puts his arm around Sam's waist. Sam doesn't know if Castiel realizes what he's doing – or maybe it's the bond urging it – but he likes the arm where it is. It feels right, like it belongs there.

Dean notices as well and glares at the limb, like it holding Sam around the waist is a personal affront to him.

"Dean, I care about Sam, and what we were doing is truly out of our control right now. It's a matter of necessity."

Sam decides to attempt an explanation before Dean bursts a blood vessel. With how red his face is, it is definitely a possibility. Sam explains about the mark and how it's pushing to have sex to complete the bond.

Dean seems to be relaxing when he hears about how it's angel mojo doing this. "So, after you have sex once, that's it?"

"We have to be around each other often, but we no longer need a physical relationship," Sam says. He decides to not tell Dean that Castiel and he are likely to continue one anyways.

Unfortunately, Castiel doesn't understand subtlety. "Although I _hope_ we're going to continue one." He looks at Sam meaningfully. "I really want to continue one."

Sam gulps as Dean stomps out. He'll need to tell Castiel about what need-to-know basis entails. He gives Dean a while to cool off before leaving to find him. He doesn't want to. Or, his body doesn't want to. It keeps gravitating toward Castiel, and he needs to force himself to leave instead of pushing Castiel on the bed and ravishing him like he truly wants.

As he leaves forlornly, he wonders, _Who's going to be on top?_

Sam finds Dean moping at a bar, and he rolls his eyes. It's typical of Dean to drown his problems in alcohol. He wishes that Dean would play to a different tune for once.

He sits on the vacant barstool next to Dean's and begins without preamble. "You have never cared about what I do with guys as long as you don't have to see it. Admittedly, you walked in on us, but it hadn't gotten too explicit yet, and I've walked in on you doing worse. Why is my being with Cas such a problem for you? I thought you might even be happy for me." The last part is mumbled.

"Why would I be happy?"

Sam is surprised that's what Dean decides to focus on, but answers anyway. "Both of us know I have the worst luck when it comes to lovers. At least since Castiel is an angel, there's less chance of him dying on me. And you know he won't hurt me. In fact, Castiel is pretty protective of those he cares about – he could give even you a run for your money."

Dean nods.

Sam hates the silence; it makes his skin itchy. "Talk to me. I don't care about your 'no chick flick' rule. We need to talk. Granted, I'm not happy with how this bond, or mark, or whatever came to be, but I've had feelings for Cas for a while. I would really like to be happy, enjoy this new relationship, but I can't when your reaction is this. Tell me what's bothering you for real."

Dean tries to squirm out of talking about his feelings, but Sam is relentless. It's too important to sweep under the rug.

"Fine, you and Cas get together and are oh-so-happy together. What happens to me?"

Sam doesn't quite understand. "Um..."

"Where do I fit in when it comes to Cas and Sam?

Realization dawns and Sam suddenly gets it. He tries to hold back his laughter. He's pretty sure Dean wouldn't like it at his expense. "That's easy. You'll fit in right where you've always have."

Dean closes his eyes. "You don't get it."

"I really do, De—"

"No, you don't!" Dean interrupts. He takes a deep breath and ignores the gawking spectators. They're not important anyways. "You're my little brother. Cas is my best friend. If you guys have each other, neither of you are going to need me. I'm losing my brother and my best friend at the same time, and it sucks."

Sam knows when his eyes soften, but he tries not to let it show in his voice. Dean will get defensive if he thinks Sam pities him. "Dean, even if Cas and I are together, we're always going to need you. Cas is not my big brother. If he was, what we feel for each other would be considered very, very wrong. And you know Cas is going to annoy me. I only have so much patience. I might need help when it comes to explaining certain things to him. And as for you and Cas, I'm not going to take your place in Cas's heart. It's like when we were kids – um, like when normal people were]kids. Just because someone might make new friends, it doesn't mean they forget the old."

Dean's raises his eyebrows.

"And yes, I know that was very clichéd, but it doesn't change the truth of the statement. The only thing that might be different is that Cas and I might want alone time every now and then. You can go pick up some girl and go back to her place though, so that should be easy to make happen.

"You really like Cas, huh?"

Sam nods. "I probably would have never told him if the mark didn't force it. He liked me too, that's why he marked my soul. Otherwise, the most it would have probably been was a physical mark like your handprint."

"The demon's intentions helped. It sounds as if Cas was marking his territory."

Sam blushes. "Maybe." He doesn't mind the idea of Castiel marking him as his. Maybe he should mind it, but he doesn't.

"Did you..." Dean gestures and makes a face.

Sam instantly knows what he's referring to without actually saying it. "No Dean. Cas and I haven't had sex. You walked in on us, remember? And I wanted to straighten us out first, and just so you know, the unfinished bond is physically painful. You should appreciate my sacrifice."

Dean snorts. "What are you waiting for then? Get to it." He eyes a perky blonde who's wearing a short black skirt and a red shirt that shows off her toned midriff. "I'll keep myself busy."

"I'm sure you will." Sam isn't wasting any time, though, and he's already up and heading to the door.

When Sam and Castiel finally complete the bond, it's explosive. Castiel ends up on top – Sam still isn't sure how that happened – and Sam has never felt closer to anyone. He swears he could read some of Castiel's thoughts.

Sam brings it up later on, and Castiel doesn't immediately shoot it down as impossible. It makes Sam wonder if it truly was simply his imagination. Due to Castiel's response, he's not entirely sure.

Things get back to normal. The bond is no longer the reason they crave each other's bodies. Afterwards, they crave each other due to simple hormones. Sam finds himself wondering whether angels have hormones, but the way Castiel's hands are constantly on his ass, he concludes they do. That could also just be another way Castiel differs from the rest of his people, too.

After getting over his initial worries, Dean mercilessly teases them. Sam's face seems to be perpetually red due to Dean's crude jokes and innuendos when the two of them disappear for alone time.

Castiel takes it all in stride, though. Sam knows it's because most of the jokes and innuendos goes right over Castiel's head. Sam sometimes loves Castiel's naiveté. He can't really say innocence. No innocent man can do what Castiel does with his tongue; it's just not possible.

The Apocalypse still hangs over their heads, but Sam knows they'll find a way to stop Lucifer. He finally has a slice of happiness to fight for, and he's not giving it up. He gave up a lot for hunting, and Castiel won't be another thing Sam is forced to say goodbye to. He'll fight for Castiel, Dean, and Bobby. His family. There is no sacrifice that is too great for them.


End file.
